paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Switcheroo
present day PAW patrol '' Tundra and Rocky are playing around one morning and decide it would be fun to switch jobs and outfits for the day. Ryder notices what they're doing and makes it into a game for the other pups. Now the pups will find out what it's like to walk in another pup's pawprints. *Ryder *Katie *Cali *Mr. Porter *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex *Rocky *Chase *Marshall *Zuma *Rubble *Skye *Princess *Tundra *Rosie It was a sunny winter morning in Adventure Bay, and the pups were lined up in the monitor room to get a new mission from Ryder. "Alright- Rocky- the chair lift on Jake's mountain has broken again, I need you to help fix it.." "Rawrf! Green means go!" "And Tundra: there was a bit of an excess of snow and the front of the lodge has been snowed in: Can you use your snowplow to clear it out?" "You got it Ryder! There's snow job that i can't handle!" Both pups barked and raced down the slide, landing in their vehicles. "Race you there!" Rocky grinned, tilting the brim of his hat down. Tundra laughed and pressed the starting button on her snowmobile- changing it to tire mode so she could drive on the road and clicking on her safety belt. "I'm soooo going to beat you!" She grinned, zooming up the road before Rocky could even get his seatbelt on. "HEY! Wait up!" (Scene change: Rocky's badge) "There! Done!" Tundra smiled, lifting up her snowgoggles so they rested on top of her head. "There you go, Jake." She pressed a button to get her snow shovel to go away. "Thanks lil brah, I owe you one." Jake chuckled, scratching behind Tundra's ears. "Almost.... Got it....." The two heard Rocky murmur from his post on the chairlift. Tundra giggled and drove over, looking up at Rocky- who was leaning against a ladder. "You okay there Rocky?" "Yup! Just....One last turn....and.... Got it!" There was a sound of a click and whirring noises before the chairlift started to move. "Yes!" Rocky slid down the ladder and plopped into a soft spot the snow, laughing as he shook it off of him. "All fixed, Jake!" "Way to go little dude! You guys deserve a treat, i'll be right back!" Jake smiled and walked into the lodge, leaving the two pups alone. Tundra hopped out of her vehicle, smiling and wagging her tail. "Wow Rocky, great job~" she smiles, looking up at the now moving chairlift. "You're really good at fixing things." "You too, Tundra! The snow is just your element, huh?" Rocky grinned, sitting down. "Hey.....I wonder..." "Hm? What are you thinking, Rocky?" The brown husky tilted her head, then scratched her ear a little bit. "Wouldn't it be fun if we switched jobs for the day??" Rocky popped up to his feet, taking off his hat and putting it loosely on her head. "It's just a funny idea, but it would be cool to see how we both do with each other's jobs!" Tundra giggled and put the hat back on his head, thinking for a few seconds before nodding really fast. "Yeah! Let's do it! We should switch outfits too- just to add more fun~" Tundra giggled and took off her pup pack and uniform, Rocky doing the same, and they hand off the uniforms to each other, Tundra struggling a bit to pull on Rocky's jacket for a little bit before finally getting it on. "So? How do I look?" Tundra giggled, giving a turn as she modeled it off. "Green!" Rocky laughed. "Very nice, Tundra~" He smiled, pulling on her goggles. "Woah your jacket is so soft!" "Isn't it great? Though sometimes a bit hard to deal with in the heat..." She chuckled, fixing the hat so it would fit on her head. Rocky grinned and tapped on the goggles. "This is pretty cool." "Here you go, guys! Two fresh pup trea-" Jake paused to look at the two pups in slight confusion, and they just stared back at him happily and wagged their tails. "......Woah.... I need to stop eating sugar blasted cereal in the morning, i think i'm starting to see things!" Tundra just giggled, smiling widely at Jake. "You're okay, Jake! Rocky and I just switched outfits~" "We're gonna try and do each other's jobs for the rest of the day!" Rocky chimed in. Jake laughed and handed them their treats. "Well good luck with that little guys! See you later!" The pups waved bye to Jake as he went over to teach a skiing class. Rocky hopped into Tundra's seat, staring at the buttons infront of him. "Uhhhhhh...... I know you've seen me drive my truck because you drove around with me before you got a vehicle- but...i've never seen yours..." The husky laughed and hopped up next to him, pointing to the different buttons. "These two gray buttons with paw-prints are like levers, one press to the left one turns it on- and then you can move them forward and backwards and sideways to turn. " She explained slowly, watching Rocky graze the buttons with his paw. "Alright... And the colored ones?" "Pushing the red one once turns on the lights. holding it down makes the horn honk." She giggled, giving the button a hold and activating the horn for a short blast. "The blue one activates the snowplow, and the green one switches the skiis and tires whenever you need to get around." "....Alright...I...I think i got it.." Rocky murmured, studying the buttons real quick before smiling at her. "Awesome! Let's roll like a snowball!" He laughed, starting the engine as Tundra hopped into Rocky's truck. "Hey! That's my line!" Tundra snickered, sticking out her tongue at the silver dog. "Well in that case, race you back home! GREEN MEANS GO!" She laughed and zoomed out again, leaving Rocky behind in her snowy wake. Rocky pouted a bit, fumbling with the buttons before finally racing out after her. "AH! Hey! Wait!! Tundraaaaaaa!" (scene change: Tundra's badge) Tundra made it to the lookout first, giggling as she hopped out of Rocky's vehicle and raced around happily. "Haha! I won I won!" Rocky grinned and hopped out of the snowmobile, laughing and tackling her. "You got a head start!!" The pups laughed and wrestled around until they heard another voice speak up. "You pups look like you're having fun!" "Ryder!" The pups beamed, Tundra under Rocky as he playfully tugged on her ears. "Yeah! We finished up the job and got a few treats from Jake~" "Glad to hear it! ...But...Why are you two wearing each other's uniforms?" The boy chuckled, scratching Rocky's head. "Oh! We decided to switch for the day~" Tundra smiled, kicking Rocky off of her gently with her hind legs. "We thought it'd be fun!" "It certainly looks pretty fun!" Ryder laughed, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmm.. This gives me an idea! Follow me guys!" Ryder activated his pup pad and sent out his famous command "PAW patrol! To the lookout!" (Scene change: PAW patrol logo) "Ready for action, Ryder, Sir!" Chase barked, sitting straight up formally as he stared ahead at Ryder. "Well pups, there's no real emergency right now." Ryder smiled, leaning against the wall. "Huh?" they all murmured together, tilting their heads. "But then...Why did you call us up here?" Rubble replied. "Because i have a game for you guys!" He grinned, motioning to Tundra and Rocky next to him, who were still dressed up in each other's clothing. "Tundra and Rocky came up with it- and i wanted to have you guys join in too~ I'm going to pair you up and you'll switch jobs for the day~ we'll all go downstairs and you'll teach your partner how to use your vehicle and tools. I think it's a great bonding exercise!" "Wow! I can't wait to start!" Rosie grinned, wiggling happily. "Yeah! It sounds like so much fun!" Skye yipped, doing a little flip to show her enthusiasm. Ryder laughed and waited for the pups to calm down a little so he could talk again. "I'm glad you guys agree! Now- As for pairs. Chase and Skye, Rubble and Rosie, and Marshall and Zuma. You guys will all be pairs." The pups grinned and bounced in excitement as Ryder led them all down to the outside of the lookout. "This is going to be so cool!" Marshall barked, trotting happily next to Rosie as they made their way outside. The pairs got together and started to switch outfits and pup packs. "Uhhmm.... Heh... Skye...I think your outfit is too small on me.." Chase squeaked, the outfit tightly clinging to his body. He took it off fast, trying not to rip it. Skye giggled as she tried on his uniform, the police outfit baggy on the cockapoo's form. "Yours is big on me too! Maybe I can just wear your hat and you can wear my goggles." Skye smiled, the hat tipping slightly on her head, but was small enough to actually stay there. "Good idea, Skye..." Chase laughed, blushing a little bit. "You look pretty cute in my hat..." "Aaww thanks~" She smiled, getting on her hind legs to tip down her goggles over his eyes. "And pink is a pretty good color on you, Chase." The comment made the german shepherd blush a little more, chuckling sheepishly at the fact he was wearing pink. "Heh...I guess so.." "Cool- Water cannon!" Zuma barked in excitement- finally getting himself adjusted into Marshall's pup pack and uniform. "Be careful, Zuma, there are a series of different barks that trigger the spray." Marshall grinned. "like this one.... Rawrf! Water cannon on!" The water sprayed out and splashed onto Rocky, who yelped and shook himself dry. "HEY! Zumaaa!! Ew now i'm all wet....." "It wasn't me!" (Scene change: Marshall's badge) Rocky and Tundra slipped away to do some practice on their own away from the bustle of the other pups. Tundra craned her neck to get a look at the green pup pack on her back. "Soooo.... What kind of barks do you use to activate it?" She murmured, looking back at the silver mutt, who was playing with the goggles, trying to make them more comfortable. "Well, kinda like yours~ But i think i have more tools...... They're all around the same pitch bark, but you gotta say the tool first." "Okay... Claw arm, Rawrf!" Tundra watched in fascination as the claw rapidly came out of the pack.... and hit her in the face. "Owch!" She whined, rubbing her muzzle. Rocky stifled a laugh as he walked over, giving her cheek a rub. "that was good! But...Next time maybe keep your head facing forward." He had already gotten her tools out successfully, a proud smile on his face. "Glad you only have two of them." Tundra gave him a little pout before giggling again, wagging her tail. "Okay mister smarty paws.... Show me how to work my vehicle then. See if you remember the buttons~" She gave him a smirk, motioning to the vehicle. "Easy!" Rocky smiled- bouncing up to the snowmobile and plopping down in the seat. "............Um.........What starts it again?" Tundra giggled and showed him the process and the buttons all over again, rolling her eyes playfully. "Mister cocky-tail not so cocky now, huh?" She grinned, giving him a playful bump to the shoulder. Rocky stuck his tongue out and pushed the brim of the hat down so that it covered her eyes. "Heh.... I knew that!" He laughed, starting the vehicle up and suddenly zooming into reverse, bumping into a tree; thankfully not damaging the snowmobile; but getting completely buried in a flurry of snow that flew down from the branches with the impact. "ffhh- Tundra heeellp!" Rocky's call was muffled between snow and laughter. Tundra fell back laughing, shaking her head as she hopped up and started to dig away at the soft layers, thankfully the snow was just powdery and not packed down. Once Rocky was free enough, he shook his body out. "Cold cold cold cold cold!" He shivered, his teeth chattering a tiny bit. He sneezed as a bit of snow landed on his nose, making Tundra giggle a little more. "Heh...I'm not too good at this, huh?" "A little more practice might do wonders..." She smiled and gave him a hug, warming him up a bit before giving him a few lessons in snowmobile etiquette. (Scene Change: Rubble's badge) Rubble was wrapped up in Rosie's bandages, lumbering around and making moaning noises. "Rrrrhh! I'm a muuummyy!" Rubble laughed, stumbling around the tv room. Rosie shot him a look, but it disappeared into laughter as she stepped on the end of the bandage, causing Rubble to unravel slowly. Rubble didn't realize he was slowly becoming less of a mummy until he tripped over the bandages, tumbling into a beanbag. "Rubble those bandages are for medical purposes!" She giggles, adjusting the hard hat that was wobbling on her head. "But you were a pretty cool mummy." "Heh! Sorry i couldn't help myself! It was just too tempting." Rubble grinned, upside-down on the beanbag with his stubby tail wagging happily. "Raarrg! Rosie the great has conquered the evil mummy!" Rosie laughed and pushed him right-side up, laughing as she made a victorious pose. "Arrooo rooo! Another mummy destroyed! But wait!" Rosie paused and bounded into the pile of bandages, wrapping herself up. "There's anootheer!" "Oh no! I'm doomed!" Rubble barked in mock terror, laughing as Rosie stumbled towards him, making groaning noises as she drags her paws. Ryder watched through the doorway, trying to stifle his laughter. 'This was a pretty fun idea'.'' Ryder thought to himself, then grinned as he got a call from Katie. Hm. let's add a little more fun to the party. '' ''(Scene change: PAW patrol symbol) "And you're sure you wanna try this?" Katie chuckled, crossing her arms as she looked Ryder up and down. Ryder chuckled, looking down at the pink dress and leggings he was wearing and giving Katie a sheepish grin. "Maybe i'll just wear the extra pair of jeans and t-shirt i brought- but you can wear my jacket still- it looks good on you..." The young boy blushed and laughed, going towards the bathroom to change. Suddenly, a perky chocolate lab bounced through the doors, golden beret"Katie! I'm here for my appoint-......" Princess looked at Ryder in confusion, eyes gazing up and down the pink garment. ".......Uhm Ryder are you feeling okay...?" "Heh... Uhm...Yeah...I'll explain once I'm changed..." The boy blushed in embarrassment and quickly ran into the bathroom, leaving Katie laughing- clutching her sides as tears of joy came to her eyes. "Oh my....Poor Ryder!" She laughed, looking down at the little lab, who was still very confused as she tilted her head and stared at the blonde haired girl. "Okay... So.....The pups are playing this little game today where everyone switches places.... So Ryder thought that we should try it to!" Katie giggled, bouncing in excitement while Cali looked at her weirdly, rolling her eyes at her master "Ohh!'' c'est amusant''! that's fun~!" Princess giggled, her tail wagging. "So...Ryder is gonna give me my bath?" "I am!" Ryder grinned, walking out of the bathroom- dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. "So let's get the water warmed up and bubbles popping!" Princess laughed and slipped out of her collar and beret and looked at Katie with a playful gleam in her eyes. "...Wish me luck. If i don't come back out of this alive- tell Zuma i love him." (Scene changer: Zuma's badge) The rest of the pups were slowly adjusting to each others' outfits and tools. After spraying almost everything in the park, Zuma had finally gotten the hang of Marshall's hose, while Marshall was having a blast being able to stay under the water in the pool, playing with Star the turtle who came up to play for the day. Chase was in the air trying to pilot Skye's helicopter, wobbling and swaying a bit in the air. "Woooahhhh....this is so cool!" Chase barked merrily, tail wagging as he looked down at Skye, who had used Chase's net cannon to make a hammock for herself in the tree. Meanwhile, Katie had made her way up to the lookout- giggling at Rubble and Rosie, who were sleeping under a pile of unravelled bandages. She leaned against the wall, browsing through the games on Ryder's pup-pad, when she suddenly got a distress call from Mayor Goodway. "Oh it's just awful! My poor Chickaletta! She flew up to the top of my office building and won't come down! I need Marshall's ladder! Ryder you have to- ...Katie?" Mayor Goodway's frantic look turned into slight confusion. "Sorry Mayor Goodway! The pups and Ryder and I were switching spots for the day! But this is a perfect opportunity! I'll send help over right away!" "Thank you Katie!" Mayor Goodway's face disappeared from the screen, and just as Katie was about to put away the pup pad, it rang again. "..Hello?" "Katie?" Mr. Porter's voice rang out. "Nice to see you sweetheart, but where's Ryder?" "At my place! Us and the Pups switched places for the day... What's the trouble??" "My oven broke! I was hoping Rocky could come over to fix it- quick! I have a big order to fill out!" Mr. Porter rubbed his arm, giving a stressed smile. "You got it Mr. Porter! Don't worry!" Katie ended the call and sent out the call for the pups. "PAW PATROL! TO THE LOOKOUT!" All the pups looked at their collars- unaware that Katie and Ryder had switched. They murmured to each other before giggling and racing up to the lookout and up the elevator. "Ready for action- uhm...Katie..Ma'am!!" Skye grinned. "Heeeyyy...that was my line!" Chase pouted, squirming his paws. Skye giggled, patting Chase with her paw. "Not while i'm wearing your hat!" Katie laughed and then turned on the monitor. "Well pups! As much fun as this is- we have two problems on our hands! Zuma! I need you to take Marshall's truck to the Mayor's office building! chickaletta is up there and won't come down...." Zuma nodded and popped to his feet. "You got it! ...uhm....." He looks at Marshall, who smiles and nods. "I'm fired up!" Katie smiled and continued her speech. "...and Tundra.. Mr. Porter's oven has busted, and he needs Rocky's tools to help fix it up!" "Rawrf! Green means go!" Tundra grinned and winked at Rocky, her tail wagging. Rocky beamed and blushed, smiling at her. Tundra and Zuma slid down the slide, and into Marshall and Rocky's vehicles. "Good luck Zuma!" "You too!" The pups cheered to each other before driving towards town. (Scene change: Tundra's badge) "Are you sure ''you're fixing it...?" Alex murmured, watching Tundra work. The pup rolled her eyes a little at the young boy, but kept focused on her project. "Yes.....Rocky taught me to use his tools.... Just... a few more turns........And...." There was the sound of clanging metal and a puff of smoke shot out towards the husky, covering her in black. She coughed and backed out of the oven, shaking her body. "uughhhh -'cough cough'- gross......B..But....I think it works now....." She carefully turned on the oven, placing her paw in front of it as it slowly started to heat up. "Yes!" "Great job, Tundra! I have to admit, i was a little skeptical at first- but you did get the job done!" Mr. Porter chuckled, scratching her behind her ears. The husky laughed, smiling up at him. "It was pretty difficult....But i'm glad i can help! ...Though...Now i should go to Ryder for a bath.......Black is not my color..." the three laughed as Mr. Porter gave her a treat and sent her on her way. (Scene change: Zuma's badge) "Chickaletta! C'mon just come over to me....pleeeaase?" Zuma leaned foward, extending his paw to Chickaletta, who gave him a blank stare. The lab pouted, sighing. "Mayor Goodway is sad that you're up hewe Chikaletta....Please come down.. She has some corn for you!" With the mention of her favorite treat, Chickaletta popped up onto Zuma's head, surprising the pup as he stumbled a bit on the ladder and slid down the rungs, landing on the ground with a thud. ".....Heh....Hewe you go Mayor Goodway....." Chickaletta flew into Mayor Goodway's arms and eagerly pecked at the cob of corn that she was holding for her. "Oh thank you, Zuma! I'll go get you some ice before you head back home." The Mayor chuckled. "Thanks....My tail hurts! Now i ''really feel like Mawshall!" Zuma laughed as he followed Mayor Goodway inside, rubbing his rump with his paw. "That's gonna be sore in the morning...." (Scene change: PAW patrol badge) the pups all sat in the living room- all changed back into their respective collars and outfits. They were piled together near the TV, seemingly very tired, but happy. "Well pups.....How do you feel?" Ryder chuckled, sitting on a bean bag near them, arm wrapped around Katie, who was staying around until it was time for bed. "Tired....But it was fun to see what it's like to be another pup!" Rubble smiled, stretching and yawning a little bit. "Yeah....It was fun- but i think i'm gonna stick to what i do best!" Rocky chuckled, looking at Tundra, who was snuggled into his side and out cold. "I think she will too." Ryder laughed as all the pups nodded and murmured in agreement, grinning and talking to each other about how their experience went. "You have talented pups, Ryder." Katie giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek- which made the boy blush dark red. "Heh.... Thanks Katie..And you've got a talent as well....I don't know why, but it was hard for me to groom the pups... I just don't have the same touch that you do." "Well it looks like you did a good job with Tundra and Princess..." Katie chuckled, leaning her head against him as she spotted the two pups snuggling against Zuma and Rocky. "Keep up your hard work, Ryder... Adventure Bay wouldn't be the same without you and the pups." the two kids smiled and leaned against one another as a movie started to play on the screen. The pups slowly started to doze off one by one, and Ryder took Katie home as soon as they were all asleep. "You're all good pups...." Ryder smiled before he and Katie left the room, shutting off the light to let the pups sleep peacefully through the night- cuddled all together with a stronger bond and respect for each other. '' Hat swap.png PAWPatrolFanonWikiNominee.jpg '' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon